


#phanisreal

by obsessedsophie



Series: Phan Oneshots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, RPF, actually dont, i guess, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag i'm horrible soz, im broke, not really tho, phan is real omfg, phan one shot, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedsophie/pseuds/obsessedsophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine one half of your OTP walking into a glass door. And the other half laughing so hard they end up walking into it as well.<br/>Prompt: Either Dan or Phil accidentally reveals that Phan is real during the radioshow (full of fluff like aww)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#phanisreal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my potato (u know who u r)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+potato+%28u+know+who+u+r%29).



> I'm not saying phan is real, this is just a fanfiction, calm your tits, people! (even if u don't have any. calm them.)
> 
> This is my second fic in two days wow i'm oN FIRE!  
> (dan's not)  
> (i'll let myself out)

“Come on, Phil! Hurry up!” Dan shouted behind him as he walked faster towards the building at the end of the street.  
“Yeah, like it’s my fault we’re late!” Phil’s voice rang out behind him, sounding slightly rushed.   
“Like it’s my fault my genes hate me! Hobbit hair is unacceptable in a radio show, you should know that by now!"

Panting and out of breath, they finally reached the BBC Radio 1 studio, glaring at each other when they realized that they only had five minutes left before going on air.

“There you are, guys. Hurry up!” the secretary exclaimed as soon as they entered, gesturing towards the glass door that separated the lobby from the corridor.   
Phil was already rushing towards the door and when he, being the kind and gentle soul that he was, turned his head to greet her, he didn’t realize that he’d already reached the door. With a bang and a choked “Ouch!”, Dan’s boyfriend was standing in front of the door, his hands covering his nose.

  
It didn’t take long for Dan’s mind to process what had happened and laughter immediately erupted from his mouth. He couldn’t stop, roars of laughter rang through the lobby as he bent down, his arms crossed in front of his stomach.

  
“This is not funny.” Phil muttered, frowning, which made Dan laugh even harder.   
“You should have seen your face!” he managed to choke out while trying to calm down.

“You can stop laughing now. Our show starts in two minutes and my nose hurts.” Phil mumbled, but the last comment had made Dan erupt in laughter again.

  
By now there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes, making his vision blurry. Nonetheless, he carried on walking, giggling and wiping the tears from his face but before he could look up again, he was abruptly stopped in his tracks by what felt like a truck hitting his front.

  
It wasn’t a truck. In fact, it wasn’t even something hitting him. It was him, hitting the glass door that lead into the studio. Dan whimpered, pressing his hand against his aching head. He looked up just in time to see Phil’s tongue stick out between his teeth before he hid his grin with his hand.

  
“Not a word.” Dan muttered as he proceeded to take the headphones off the table and play the intro of their show. They’d made it just in time.   
“That was ‘Fairly Local’ by Twenty One Pilots and you are now listening to - and watching - Dan and Phil on BBC Radio 1.” Phil said, still giggling a bit.   
“Hello everybody!” Dan greeted the listeners, trying to sound as gleeful as ever, even with his head still throbbing. “I’m sorry if I sound like I was just hit by a truck but guess what, I was!”   
“He wasn’t. He ran into a door.”   
“Yes, but that was only because you ran into the door first and I was laughing so hard.”   
“So it’s your fault. Nice people don’t laugh when other people hurt themselves.”   
“Are you saying I’m not a nice person?”   
“Yes I am.”   
“Hey, I can show you how nice I am, Phil!” Dan said with an undeniable flirty undertone, but Phil shook his head ever so slightly before announcing the next song and turning of the microphones.

  
“Stop making comments like that, you’ll accidentally reveal us one day.” he said smiling, but was actually serious. After all, Dan was the one who wanted their relationship to be a secret. He rolled his eyes but nodded. They got through half of their show swimmingly until it was time for the seven second challenge.   
“Are you ready, Dan?” Phil teased, holding his phone to read the challenge.   
“Hit me.” Dan grinned, the spark of competitiveness in his eyes.   
“Name all the people you’ve ever dated. Go!”

  
“Oh god, um. Sophie, Gayle, Jennifer. Wait, there’s more-” Dan squinted, trying to remember the last two names.   
“Quick!” Phil giggled, holding up only two fingers.   
“Um, Chiara and Phil!” he exclaimed.

  
They both froze on the spot. There was no way they could get out of that one. Phil composed himself first, not commenting about what just happened at all but instead congratulating Dan on his success. They continued the game and announced the next song before excusing themselves and leaving the studio. They didn’t even say anything when they were finally unwatched.

Dan’s eyes were still bigger than normal, making him look so scared that Phil immediately went in for a hug. Dan hugged back, gripping Phil’s waist tightly and calming himself.  
“So. What now?” he said, still not looking at Phil.   
“We only do have two choices really.” Phil answered, leaning back a bit so that he could look at his boyfriend. “Either we play it off and don’t comment on it - after all, there are more people called Phil in the world - or we come out.”   
“Well, what do you want?”   
“You know that I’m okay with whatever you choose. I’m ready either way.” Phil said, smiling assuringly.

  
“I think-” Dan started but then trailed off. He steadied himself by looking into his boyfriend’s blue eyes. “I think we should come out. It’s time.”   
A small smile appeared on Phil’s face, soon turning into a grin. He beamed at his boyfriend and kissed his lips before hugging him again.   
“Okay. I love you.”   
“I love you too. Let’s go.” Dan added while grabbing Phil’s hand and going back to the studio, ignoring any looks from their colleagues. The song that was playing only had twelve more seconds to go, so he quickly put his headphones on and motioned for Phil to do the same.

  
“That was ‘Dead Inside’ by Muse, and we are Dan and Phil from BBC Radio 1.” he said, his fingers moving skillfully over the buttons as he played the short intro.   
“Now, I know we have already had the ‘Internet News’ but there are breaking news that have to be announced right now.” He nodded to his boyfriend who immediately understood.   
“Internet news.” he announced and Dan pressed a sound effect button that sounded a gong.   
“Internet-famous vloggers Dan and Phil, also known as danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, have just confirmed that they are dating - spread the news with the hashtag ‘phanisreal’! If I don’t see it trending in the next hour I will personally come to your house and steal all your toilet paper.”


End file.
